


Predicament

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: Echoes of his beloved's voice in his mind results in dire circumstances for Ignis.





	Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from; it just suddenly happened when I was supposed to be working and BAM, there it was. Enjoy! (Sorry, Ignis. Again.)

_ “...Ignis.” _

He swore he could hear it.

_ “Ignis.” _

And again.

“ _ Ignis.” _

His name. It sounded so beautiful, falling from those kiss-plumped lips that parted just that little bit in silent satisfaction, like lyrics to a song.

_ “Oh  _ gods _ ,  _ Ignis _.” _

Well.

“ _ Don’t stop. Holy  _ shit _ , don’t  _ stop _.” _

This was becoming a problem.

The last thing Ignis Scientia needed was to have a shag flashback in the middle of a work meeting, and yet, there it was.

While the presenter at the front of the room stood on a small podium in front of his many colleagues, rambling on and on about numbers and statistics and goals, Ignis began to imagine something far more interesting.

That little mischievous grin, those sparkling blue-violet eyes, meeting his own from down below, nestled comfortably between his thighs.

Freckled cheeks and flushed skin that disappeared, replaced instead by the sight of a messy mound of blond hair pressed right up against his body.

Lithe fingers, the faint scrape of black leather brushing against sensitive thighs.

A hot, wet mouth, followed by the drag of a teasing firm muscle against warm, needy flesh.

Ignis Scientia had a raging erection beneath the boardroom table, his pair of black slacks tenting. Shifting his weight in his office chair, he crossed his legs, but the added pressure just made things all the worse.

_ Curse you, Prompto. _ _ _

_ “What’s wrong, Iggy?” _

Gods, if he didn’t know any better, he swore that he’d just felt the drag of velvet lips against the shell of his ear, a purr of breath and a rumble of words from the only person in the world who could make him feel this way.

_ “Wonder if there’s… something I could do to help you out, maybe?” _

Ignis shuddered.

Narrow hips pressed down against his lap. Shaking fingers rose to stroke his beloved’s sides, sliding the waistband of tight underwear down until a plump backside was completely exposed.

_ “Ahhh, I get it now. There’s something you want that I’ve got.” _

_ “Yes,” Ignis gasped. _

The smaller body turned, back resting against his front. The pressure between his legs subsided as the other rose, gunner’s fingers sliding soft, stretchy fabric down to his ankles, then falling to the floor like a rose shedding a petal.

_ “I wonder how loud I can make you scream, Ignis.” _

Before Ignis could reply, he felt a suffocating heat swallow him whole. His arms clung to his lover’s body, head snapping back in a chilling burst of ecstasy, and---

“Are you all right, Ignis?” came a familiar voice.

A familiar voice, but one that didn’t belong to his beloved. No, it wasn’t Prompto, but rather...

…his direct supervisor.

Glancing up, he was greeted by a room of twenty pairs of eyes that fell on him, all at once.

Silence.

_ Panic. _

Whatever fantasy he’d been drowning in quickly popped, like a floating bubble above the clouds, causing him to plummet back to reality.

“I’m…” Ignis began.

What had he done?

What had he  _ said _ ?!

“I’m suddenly not feeling very well,” Ignis added, hoping his voice didn’t sound as jittery as it felt. “Please excuse me.”

He rose from his chair, briskly making his exit while those twenty pairs of eyes followed him like a haunted portrait.

Had he said something compromising?

Worse, had he  _ moaned _ in front of his colleagues?!

Never before had Ignis ever ran down the hall to the bathrooms so fast, as if he were being chased by some rabid woodland creature.

Slamming the door to the toilet stall, Ignis wasted no time in freeing his near-painful erection from the confines of his slacks.

Prompto.

This was all  _ Prompto’s _ fault.

“How is it that you’re such a  _ distraction _ , even when you’re not present?” Ignis hissed, taking himself in hand. “Rotten,  _ nasty _ little delinquent.”

Astrals, he was so hard. This was so  _ indecent _ , so completely and utterly  _ unlike _ him, and---

_ “Fuck me deep and hard, Ignis.” _

Ignis gasped, feeling the wet spurts of his embarrassment run down his fingertips, dripping to the floor.

...

Head swimming, he soon bubbled back to reality once more with a grim expression on his face.

_ The little scamp will surely pay for this later,  _ he thought bitterly, but not without a pinch of hopeful excitement. 

Just then, he felt the faint vibration of his phone in his pocket.

_ Oh, what  _ now _. _

Reaching with his clean hand, Ignis flipped on the screen with his thumb.

Prompto (03:21 PM): hey sorry to bug you at work but i just wanted to say that you’re hot and i cant stop thinking about you and i may have just totally wanked one out in a public bathroom LOL ttyl babe love ya xoxo

…

Prompto.

It was all clear, now: the little devil had cursed him.

_ Rapscallion. _

Ignis awkwardly tapped out a one-handed reply.

Ignis (03:23 PM): Five o’clock can’t come any faster, love. See you soon.

_ Oh, he will most  _ certainly _ get it later. _

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblrs:  
> [caseofthestolenspecs (FFXV)](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com)  
> [saturnvalleycoffee (Misc/main)](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com)


End file.
